Nekron's Glaciers
The Glaciers are the frozen mountains, that are controlled by the ice lord, Nekron. They appear as animated-living-mountains, doing the bidding of Nekron, wherever he commands his ice power. The Glaciers appear first in the Ralph Bakshi's animated film, "Fire and Ice", and as background characters in the villains wars. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Featured or Not ...? While Nekron appears as one of the major players in this war, the Glaciers play a minor role, since Nekron wasn't relying upon his frozen mountains in his hard situations against his enemies, an option that the ice lord quickly met his end. The Glaciers make a cameo appearance, after Nekron's death by Frollo and Ratcliffe, falling apart, since the now dead Nekron was the only one to keep them alive. Non Disney Villains Tournament Mountains of the Ice Nation In this tournament, Nekron and his bride, the Snow Queen create a faction, known as the Ice Nation, to deal with the upcoming threat of the Fire Nation. Nekron uses his powers to spread the Glaciers into the Fire Nation's territories, extending their frozen reign. Stopping an Intruder Later, the Admiral of the Fire Nation, Zhao, is tasked by the Fire Lord Ozai, to breach the Ice Empire's borders and eliminate the Ice Nation's leaders, to whom he considers them as threats to the Fire Nation's expanding empire. However, Nekron uses the Glaciers to hold off Zhao's forces in the middle of the frozen sea, furthermore enraging the admiral, much to Nekron's amusement. Melted The Glaciers are not much featured in later events of this war. They are lastly featured, when Ozai and his daughter, Azula kill the Ice Nation's leaders and melt Nekron's palace, taking with them the Subhumans of Nekron, Queen Juliana, the Snow Queen, and possibly the Glaciers of Nekron. Heroes Vs Villains War A Backstory of a Victim In this war, the Glaciers appear first in the backstory of Denahi, one of Nekron's victims. During a siege in an inhabited village, where Denahi was inhabited in, Nekron sends the Glaciers as the first line of attack in the village, destroying the weaknesses of the village, leaving the Subhumans of Nekron to finish the job quickly by killing the remaint villagers, including Denahi too. However, Denahi escapes, before they could actually catch him. Destroyed During the Battle at Nekron's castle, the heroes manage to take out Nekron's forces and seize the opportunity to escape, along with their imprisoned friends. Nekron, however, taking matters into his own hands, unleashes his full power to limits, rampaging all he would find in his path. He, even, destroys some of his own Glaciers to proceed in separating the heroes. Despite his efforts, Nekron meets his end by a vengefull Denahi and a berserked Beast. During the aftermath of the battle, the Ice Peak crumbles to pieces, taking Nekron, Juliana and the Sub-humans to their demise. Trivia * The Glaciers, may have inspired the living frozen mountains, the secondary villains in the Croatian animated sequel of the "Elm-Chanted Forest", "the Magician's Hat", controlled by the ice lord, Mrazomor. Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Ralph Bakshi's Villains Category:Fire and Ice Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Minion Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Nekron's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:The Ice Nation Category:The Bakshi Bunch Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Villains with power wire Category:Vs Zhao Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Tools used by the Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Lord Maliss' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains